echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 6 - The End of the Keggers
This is the 6th session of the campaign Echoes 2. Summary The party had arrived at the Southern Stockade and met with Ronnie last session. Looking over the space it looks like three guards were hanging, three were kept in the stockades, and there were many more bodies around. The group parlayed with Ronnie for a time, discussing in part his intentions, and how he was doing what needed to be done for his people. The talking soon ceased, and the fighting began. At one point Ronnie called out to his followers, "Do it!" and one of the Keggers lit the barrels around the sewer entrance aflame, and being filled with gunpowder the entire entrance blew up, killing Ronnie in the blast. At the end of the fight, the party realized that the spreading fire was set to light explosives beneath the gallows, and in a haste tried to put out the fire or stop the spread of oil before the fires encircled them. Elias was able to cut off the oil by spreading dirt over it in a haste, and he was able to stop the fire from spreading to the stockade, but the fire by the gallows could not be helped so the structure exploded. A fire brigade arrived consisting of local civilians, and with their help, the party eventually was able to put out the fire. Around 20 minutes later a retune of guards under the command of Captain Angore arrived on the scene, Themus made some accusations due to their lateness to arrive at the scene. The guards made the count of 20 dead guards, and two injured but alive thanks to the party. Captain Kincade's body was found among them, head smashed, but recognizable due to his bandaged hands. Angore thanked the party for all their help and promised some compensation for the work they have done to the city. She also informed the party that District Warden Sazo Greatbelly was arrested for his suspected crimes and connections with the Keggers, and that the group might get further compensation from the next elected District Warden. The party returned to the Jaunt to seek respite and waiting inside the bar the party found Dumont, Sir Oswald, and Viron. Dumont gave Themus a big hug and asked the party how their night went, seeing as they were all disheveled. He talked about how the newspaper in which the party framed Sazo sold well, and word spread around fast. He then told the party that the airship job went on without a hitch and that he found information pertaining to Themus's Uncle, but would save revealing exactly what he found until the party came around for another job. He left and bumped into Detective Deedrick Burnside who was making his way into the Jaunt. Burnside spoke with the party about how the newspaper article helped him get in the door of Sazo's house, and he was able to find the hidden notes since Themus told him where they were. The evidence was strong enough to lock up Sazo while the investigation continued. The plan was to arrest Kincade and Mapes McKay the following morning, but after hearing about the attack it seems like they were too late for Kincade, and that they would try and grab Mapes tonight. They discussed briefly the possibility of having the guards that were killed replaced with some of the war veterans, and Burnside explained that the riots have only made both sides hate each other. He also went on to say that the city was worried about agents from Blackdale making their way into the city and that there may be conspiracies in the work. He asked that in the future the party be understanding if the law gets a little brutal and that it's because they want to help the city. He wished them well and thanked them for their service. The party spent the night drinking and decided that they would go by the name The Patrons, and stick together after all that they've done so far. Ziggy arrived not shortly after, and though he seemed a wreck still, he was conscious to the party for the first time. He cried and thanked the Patrons immensely for what they did for him, Joy joining in the praise. The night was finished with drinks, and the first chapter of the game came to a close. Category:Sessions